mcmythcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevan Rothshield
Kevan's Lore Only his golden hair and red eyes were the proof of Tytos II. being Rothshield. Tytos II was the second son of Tytos first. After his brother Nathan, Tytos II was a disappointment to whole family. Being ashamed of his sons incompetance, Tytos sent him to Rothport too check dock accounts. Which was not a real job at all. But he even failed doing that. His little brother Tom became a knight at age of 14 while Tytos was not even a squire at his age of 18. He was spending his days gambling with sailors and losing his fathers gold. One day when Tytos II was 22, a merchant from Harport came with three trading galleys to trade in Rothport. Merchants daughter Nilay was there too. The merchant was a very rich spice merchant but he was not noble nor of note. Tytos II fell in love with Nilay at first sight. It is not know if Nilay or her father liked Tytos II or not (because no one did) no one would deny a Rothshield. So Tytos II married to Nilay without asking his fathers permission. Nathan Rothshield found out this marriage and banished Tytos II from Belfalas, his father heard about this and disowned Tytos II. Tytos II left gondoro with 10 crimson cloaks and 50.000 castar and fled to pirate/trade island cities south of gondor. There Tytos and Nilay live. Nilay gave birth to their first children in the first year of their marriage. O golden boy named Kevan. But even Kevan did not save Tytos's marriage. His gambling habbit made him lost 40.000 castar in a year and their luxerios way of living took the rest of gold. Nilay and Tytos were broke. When their money finished Nilay left Tytos and Kevan to rot and fled to her father. Their crimson cloaks left them too. To be able to feed Kevan, Tytos begun working in a tavern. There he fell in love with a whore and married her. While Tytos was serving drinks in the tavern the whore was looking after Kevan. But Tytos was a useless man and soon he became an alcoholic too. He was fired and forced to beg. Even the whore left Tytos. When Kevan became five his father was not even able to beg so he was begging alone to feed his father too. His father died when Kevan was five because of femine and alcohol. But his fathers deaeth was the best thing happened to Kevan. Nathan was a cautious man and he had spies watching Tytos II since they arrived to the islands. They were reporting his drunk deeds to Nathan evey week. It was Nathan who made sure no one knew Tytos was a Rothshield and he ordered the murder of the ones who knew and ordered the boys return to Gondor. Unlike his father Kevan seemed more promising, Nathan saw little use in him. When Kevan was 6, Nathan enlisted Kevan to crimson cloak barracks there he trained as a soldier. Kevan's Modern History When Nathan's son Glaber was moving to Dol Andrast to serve as the Captain of White Guards of Dol Andrast, Nathan sent now 14 years old Kevan with Sir Glaber as his squire. Kevan prooved he was able to follow orders unlike his father. He soon became a sergeant and after Glaber became Governor of Edoras, Kevan was allowed to become the Captain of White Guards. It was Nathan's doing ofcourse. at age of 18 Kevan was still Captain of White Guards but Glaber was now the chief commander and supreme governor of Gondor. War with Rhun was at door and Glaber was busy. He enthrusted Kevan with the command and sent Kevan to war. But the battle later named the Battle 7 Hells was a disgrace of Kevan. He fled shamelessly in woman clothing. His actions was a great stain on Rothshield name and Nathan begun to fear Kevan was following after Tytos II. But after Kevan's failure Glaber took direct command and utterly defeat Rhun in Battle of Ithilien. In that battle even Kevan proved worthy. But he was greatly wounded and was nearly a cripple now. Nathan was sad for the poor boy but more he wanted Rohthsield power in Lamedon so he sent the crippled and knighted Kevan to Ost Dunaf as its Baron. Kevan ruled Ost Dunaf as its Baron well but he did not stop disgracing his family. There Kevan allied with dark forces (he claims he was enchanted) and summoned a monster in Ost Dunaf causing death of hundreds. The monster was contained in the mines but it did not help Kevan much. He was arrested and put in to trial in Calembel, Nathan saved Kevan but Kevan's end was near. Kevan was a craven but he was the luckiest craven, governor of lamedon intended to put extra tax to Rothshield goods so Nathan needed to replace him and Kevan was at hand. Promising Ost Dunaf to Hightower's Nathan made Kevan governor with playing great schemes. He was lucky because the throne was needing millions of gold to rebuild Dol Andrast as the greates city known to men. So Kevan became the governor of Lamedon and took his seat in Calembel. (will add more)